The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus configured in such a manner that a toner containing body for housing toner to be replenished to a developing portion is dismountably mounted.
When a motor is rotated, a counter electromotive voltage is generated in the motor. There has been widely known a technology of controlling rotation of a motor without a sensor by utilizing a counter electromotive voltage or a counter electromotive current derived from a counter electromotive voltage as an electrical signal.
There has been proposed an image forming apparatus applying the above technology. In such an image forming apparatus, in replenishing toner to a developer by rotating a roller (an example of a toner feeding mechanism) provided in a toner hopper as a toner containing body, a voltage higher than the voltage corresponding to a target rotation speed of the motor is supplied to the motor, while monitoring a counter electromotive voltage generated in the motor. Then, a voltage is supplied to the motor in such a manner as not to exceed the target rotation speed of the motor.
An object of the present disclosure is to provide an image forming apparatus that utilizes a counter electromotive voltage generated in a motor in operating a toner feeding mechanism provided in a toner containing body by the motor, for rotation control of the motor.